Un dulce secreto
by ahomean
Summary: este es otro de mis fics. h&h cosas atroses pasan alrededor de hermione, pero harry siempre esta ahi para ella. ¿pero de todo esto saldra algo bueno?
1. Chapter 1

**un dulce secreto**

**hola!!!!**

**este es mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste mucho.**

**esta vez he decidido adaptar la historia en howarts o al menos hasta el capitulo cuatro o cinco . y no se preocupen no voy a hacer sufrir a los personajes tanto como en "amor y mentiras".**

**bueno ahi les va!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

!-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**AMISTAD**

por la ventana se podia ver la nieve caer por los terrenos del colegio, llenando de blanco todo lo que tenia a su dento, en aquella habitacion todo era calido. Todo, hasta el corazón de su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba escondida por la cantidad de libros que ella habia puesto en su escritorio para hacer los deberes**.**

**-hermione, ya?- cuestionó el chico de anteojos a su amiga.**

Ella le miro un poco tensa. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por la concentracion que estaba poniendo para terminar los deberes en menos tiempo.

**- solo me falta un parrafo, Harry. -** se disculpo mientras sacudia su mano adormecida, antes de comenzar a escribir nuevamente.**-esperame solo un momento.**

El moreno sonrio mientras ponia los ojos en blanco, a su amiga le iba a crecer la nariz si le seguia diciendo eso.

**- herms, con esta es la cuarta vez que me dices lo mismo.**

La castaña le miró sorprendida, no se habia dado cuenta de que lo hubiera hecho pero... es que cada vez que quería terminar el informe se le ocurria otra idea y despues otra y otra.

**- lo siento harry, pero ya me conoces como soy...-** comenzo a decir hasta que su mano, que buscaba un nuevo pergamino para su redacción, no pudo moverse**.**

La mirada verde de él estaba sobre ella sonriendo traviesamente, mientras escondia con el pie la caja de pergaminos de respuestos de su amiga.

**- nos vamos?**

A Hermione solo le quedo suspirar y mirar con tristeza sus apuntes aún sin concluir. pero quien iba a resistirse a esa mirada y sonrisa.

**-esta bien – **respondio ella a regañadientes mirando su reloj. Pero al verlo, los ojos de la chica se abrieron com platos.

**- Harry!!!!!!! solo faltan 5 minutos para que comienze el partido!!!!!!!!!!! - **se alarmo la muchacha al pensar que había retenido a su amigo por más tiempo del necesario.

**-solo cinco? Pense que ya había comenzado.- **le respondio tranquilo, agarrandole la mano para jalarla hacia afuera.

**-espera!!! - **se solto la chica. Y le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria.

**-y ahora que?- **pregunto confundido el muchacho.

Pero no recibio respuesta de ella,solo la vio poner los ojos en blanco y luego salir caminando por el retrato.

*******

Los terrenos estaban totalmente cubiertos por nieve dandole un toque magico y encantador que atraia a los estudiantes a todo momento. Aunque en este momento se encontraba desierto. Quizas el partido de quidicht era la respuesta a ese misterio.

**-uff – **susurró la chica mientras se sobaba los brazos con las manos.

Harry que la veia caminar delante de él. Se percato de inmmediato del suceso y no tardo en darse cuenta de que ella por salir rapidamente del castillo, había olvidado su capa y chalina.

Un viento huracanado paso por sobre ellos , haciendo temblar a la castaña de los pies a la cabeza.

**-Maldición, hermione – **se recrimino el chico por haber permitido que saliera ella de esa forma.

**-Harry, cuantas veces te he dicho que no maldigas...- **pero no pudo terminar puesto que él la habia tomado nuevamente de la mano.

**-Ven -**le susurró, jalandola de la mano hasta poder tenerla cerca de su pecho y cubrirla con su capa.

Los ojos y boca de la chica se habian quedado abiertos, nunca hubiera esperado una reaccion como esta departe de él. Y un leve sonrojo comenzaba a llenar su cara.

**-Quuu..ee? Harry?- **se quejo la chica mientras trataba de separarse de él.

**-acaso no te morias de frío? - **se defendio el muchacho sin mirarla, para luego acercarla mas a su pecho y susurrarle en el oido** .- asi que nos calenaremos juntos, vale?**

El calor de su cuerpo y la calidez de sus palabras hacian del abrigo de Harry el mejor lugar para estar; pero por qué hacía esto?. Acaso no entendia nada?

**Harry, Sueltame!!no debemos estar tan juntos!!! - **comenzó a patalear para que la soltaran**. **

El ojiverde la miró seriamente y se detuvo, aún sin soltarla.

**- sabes... a veces no entiendo ? **

**-no entiendes que? - **le pregunto algo distraida mientras desistia de soltarse.

El chico desvio la mirada hacia en lago.

**-porque no debemos?.- **le pregunto a regañadientes.

Ella se sorprendió, acaso no lo sabia?

Una tierna sonrisa asomo su rostro. Y como si le estuviera explicando una solucion de primer grado a un adulto, hermione comenzo a hablar.

**-Harry tu y yo ya no somos niños –** comenzo a decir en susurros.

El volvió a mirarla seriamente por un minuto, para luego sujetarla de la citnura fuetemente para que no se cayese, cuando el la agachara junto con él.

**- A si que no somos niños? -**Él la miró entretenido mientras con su mano libre agarraba la nieve.

Hermione abrio los ojos de terror, acaso el pensaba...pero no termino el pensamiento; ya que una cosa blanca había impactado en su cara. Escuchandolo reir , no pudo evitar sonreir.

**-eres un tonto.- **le dijo tratando de parecer molesta

el le saco la lengua.

**-no importa, para eso te tengo a tí.- **dijo sin pensar

Pero estas palabras hicieron que hermione enrojeciera y que se levantara de un salto para poder alejarse un poco de él.

**- hay...-**suspiro la muchacha sacudiendose la falda de nieve**.- Cho no esta molesta de que hagas esto? Por que yo si lo estaría,sabes?**

El chico no le presto mucho interes al asunto, por lo que camino rápido para alcanzarla.

**-ella sabe que tu eres mi mejor amiga, aunque hay que decir que se pone muy pesada a veces .- **dijo encogiendose de hombros**. -parece que no confia en mi**

Ella le miro mal y luego se mordio el labio inferior mientras volvia a cubrirse los brazos con su manos.

**-quizas en la que no confia es en mí- **comentó ironicamente** . -tal vez seria bueno que me alejara un poco de ti?- **dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

Esas palabras parecieron viajar por todos los sentidos de harry, dejandolo desconcertados y molesto.

**-bueno si a ella no le gusta puede dejarme en paz.- c**ontesto molesto mientras pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos.** -y ahora ven para acá.- **casi le ordenó a la castaña que obedientemente se cobijo bajo su capa.

Ella le observo de reojo , escondiendo una timida sonrisa.

**-Harry en verdad, no deberías hacer esto.-** le recalco la chica desviando su mirada de él** .- ella es una de las chicas más lindas de Howarts, todos moririan por ella.**

El la miró con incredulidad y diversión , nunca hubiera pensado que ella se dejara influenciar por uno las habladuras de los chicos de grifindor.

**- eso dicen Dean y Nevil .- **se defendio la chica que se volvia a sonrojar por la verguenza, acaso pensaría que ella se menospreciaba.

El ojiverde le sonrio y aprovechó que el era más alto que ella para alborotarle los rizos de su cabellera con su mano libre.

**- Harry sabes cuanto odio que hagas eso!!!!- **refunfuño la castaña que comenzaba a hacer un puchero.

**-hay Herms...ella es linda, pero si no me acepta por completo, creo que tendria que terminar lo nuestro.**

Ello lo vio directamente para encontras algun gesto que le indicara que hablaba en serio.

**- Ademas no quiero a volver a pasar por eso .- termino el joven levantando la mirada hacia ella.**

_T__an solo esas palabras bastaron para que ella se diera cuenta de la razon del cambio de comportamiento de su amigo en los ultimos dias. Desde aquella vez él la habia tratado diferente, desde que Harry la separo de él para que Voldemort no la pudiera tocar y utilizó el hechizo fidelio junto con Ron . _

_Ella había llorado y les había rogado a ambos para que la llevaran pero no la habían dejado._

Los recuerdos de ese día nunca los podría olvidar. Habían hecho tanto para poder protegerla para que al ultimo el maldito del Huron habriese la boca y ella fuera casi masacrada por el bastardo de Voldemort.

_Pero el la había salvado; él había llegado justo cuando el que dicen que no debe ser nombrado estuvo a punto de matarla... Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar e inconcientemente abrazó a Harry fuertemente, buscando apoyo ya que su cuerpo y mente comenzaban a recordar a quel suceso que casi acaba con su vida._

Harry abrio los ojos de sorpresa al sentir el cuerpo de Hermione tirarsele encima. Él pensaba que ella ya lo había superado, pero parecía se había equivocado.

**-ya paso, Herms -**intento consolarla mientras aprovechaba la cercanía de ella para pasar sus manos sobre su enmarañado cabello.

Poco a poco ella comenzó a sentirse mejor, el calor de su amigo la ayuda a reconfortarse.

**-gracias, Harry .- **susurró mientras se secaba las lagrimas con el chaleo de harry.

Él había estado a punto de decirle algo más a su amiga cuando una voz pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

**-estan comodos? -**pregunto acidamente una chica de cabellos negros y de orientales rasgos.

**Al** escuchar la voz de Cho, hermione habia saltado unos dos pasos atras de Harry. No era propio de que ella hubiera estado tan cerca del novio de otra chica.

**-Esto...no es lo que piensas.-** fue lo unico que se le ocurrio a la castaña decir para defender a su amigo.

Pero el ojiverde ni se inmuto y se volvio hacia su novia , solo para capturar a la castaña que estaba como a tres pasos de él y volverla a cubrirla con su capa.

**- Hola Cho. Que haces aquí?- **pregunto frunciendo el cejo mientras soportaba los pelliscones que le daba ojimiel para que él la soltara.** -pense que nos encontrariamos allí. **

La pelinegra lo fulmino con la mirada, acaso era que no se diera cuenta de que estaba en probelmas?

Se sentia, incomoda y molesta e iba a matar a Harry cuando estuvieran en la sala común. A cho estaba punto de darle un ataque de celos y él la sostenia y al parecer no tenía idea de dejarla ir.

**-chicos, mejor yo me regreso al castillo –** le mando una indirecta al moreno para escapar de la situacion.

Pero el había negado con la cabeza, cosa que hizo enfurecer a las dos chicas. A cho por celos y a ella por que simplemente el no tenia derecho a meterla en medio de un lio amoroso. A sí que no le quedo más opcion que...

**Maldic...- **se contuvo de gritar de dolor por el la pisada de su amiga.

Ella aprovecho el momento y salio coriendo del lugar , no sin antes susurrale un **"te lo buscaste"**

**- esto no se va a quedar a sí herms – **le grito Harry a su amiga.

**-Ya basta Harry!!!! -** le grito Cho, quien ahora comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente.

El moreno que había planeaso ir tras su amiga y cobrarse una venganza con una guerra de cosquillas desistio y camino hacia su novia.

**-que pasa? - **le pregunto un cansinamente mientras comenzaba a acaricir el rostro de aquella linda chica.

**- es que te quiero mucho y parece que soy la unica en la relación que siente algo por el otro. -** le contesto molesta.

Mirandolo directamente y tratando de copiar la habilidad que tenía Hermione para poder leer con una solo mirada los pensamientos de éste.

**-hay.. -** suspiro el muchacho mientras la acercaba a él para besarla**- no te preocupes yo tambien te quiero.**

Los labios de ella se uniron a los de él en menos tiempo de lo que hubiera creido. En verdad esa chica lo queria. Ese beso más parecia estar lleno de lujuria que de amor, pero que más daba.

Fue en ese momento en donde Harry se dio cuenta de lo cinico que se había vuelto. Lo que sentía por Cho solo era un gusto. Eso lo había podido aclarar cuando en la mañana Ginny se le había tirado en los brazos y lo habia besado impulsivamente y él en vez de deternerla solo se había dedicado a disfrutar del momento...

**continuará**

**

* * *

**

**y eso es todo por hoy. les gusto?**

**bueno espero que si, aunque me imagino que los deje en shock con la ultima parte. ^-^**

**besos y no se olviden de leer "AMOR Y MENTIRAS"**

**Espero sus reviws  
**


	2. juegos?

**un dulce secreto  
**

hola!!!!

y despues de mucho tiempo ,les traigo un nuevo cap .

* * *

**juegos?**

.:.

el calor se sentía tan bien en la sala común, que ni siquiera daba ganas de salir a los seguramente helados terrenos del colegio.

.:.

-ya me canse.- dijo una Hermione cansada mientras se hechaba hacia atrás.

.:.

Era gracioso verla así, con los brazos cruzados y hacieno un puchero que acompañaba una mirada de molestía hacia Ron.

.:.

-yo tambien- la apoye divertido, al ver como Ron acababa con lo que parecía que quedaba de su fortuna.

.:.

Ron nos miro mal, en verdad estaba emocionada

.:.

-Vamos chicos.- reclamó el pelirrojo, quien recogía todo el dinero que había conseguido en el juego.

.:.

-Hay ron , solo esun juego muggle.- dijo con fastidio mientras se acomodaba en un mullido cojin.

.:.

Él pelinegro solo atino a reir y mirar su reloj ,que su padrino le acababa de regalar.

.:.

-además creo que a Lavender no le va a agradar que la dejes por jugar monopolio...- de pronto el ojiverde paro de hablar al darse cuenta de que había vendido a su amigo.

.:.

La castaña se levanto en el momento y los miró con furia, parecía que estaba hechando humos.

.:.

-a si que tienes una cita Ronald Weasley- le preguntó sin rodeo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

.:.

Los dos chicos se mirarón asustados, en verdad su amiga a veces dada miedo.

.:.

-Herms... no es una cita sino...- tartamudeo el chico tratando se las manos para protegerse de lo que posiblemente ella le tiraría.

.:.

No me tienes que dar explicaciones Ron, sino lo deseas. Vete!!!!- casi le grito histerica.- Porque estas perdiendo tu tiempo con nosotros....- la ojimiel se cayó de pronto comenzano a analizar la situación, para luego posar sus ojos sobre los de Harry , quien la miraban fijamente.- y tu Potter...

.:.

al ver el cambio de objetivo de su amiga, el elirrojo había aprovechado el moemnto para salir corriendo de la habítación.

.:.

-adios , Herms...- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

.:.

La castaña autometicamente había volteado hacia la puerta que ahora se cerraba, pero luego volvio a mirar a Harry.

.:.

- y tu Potter tambien me vas a dejar?

.:.

Esas palabras comenzaron a zonar enla cabeza del moreno. Dejar?

Lentamente el ojiverde se paro del sofá y se dirijio hacia una de las ventanas cercanas

.:.

-mmm...no vreo que pueda- susrurró mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga.

.:.

Hermione busco algún indicio en la cara de su amigo para saber en que se encontraba pensando éste, pero no pudo encontrar más que cariño hacia ella en esa mirada.

.:.

-los odio , nunca piensanen mí.- dijo mientras comenzaban a caer lagrimas en su rostro.

.:.

Harry nunca había podido ver llorar a una mujer y menos a su amiga. Por lo que caminó hacia ella y le agaró suavemente una de sus manos para pararla de su asiento. Luego él ocupo el ex asiento de ella y la sento en sus piernas; tal como s fuera una niña pequeña que necesitaba consuelo.

.:.

-te quiero Hermione, no te dejariamos nunca por otra .- le susuró en el oido

.:.

ella se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a secarse las lagrimas

.:.

- se que algún día lo harán, el con Lvender y tu... bueno con Ginny o con Cho...-agrego mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su amigo.

.:.

El chico de anteojos al escuchar esto se quedo meio petrificado y hubiera jurada que sus cabellos se habían parado.

-que has dicho Hermione.- le pregunto asustado, separandola de él para poder ver esos hermosos ojos color miel.

.:.

Ella le vio en la mirada de él mucha inquietud y miedo. La verdad es que la castaña podía leer a Harry siempre que quería.

.:.

-si Harry, sé de lo tuo con Ginny- le confesó mientras apartaba sus ojos de los de él. Esta conversación simplemente la ponía incomoda.

.:.

Al ojiverde casi le provoca un paro cardiaco su respuesta. ¿Como era posible que ella supiese de eso? Y lo peor ¿Que estaría pensando de él ahora?

.:.

-cuanto sabes exactamente? .-le volvio a preguntar mientras examibacada porción de aquel dulce rostro en busca de alguna expresión que le ayudara a responder sus interrogantes.

-eso importa? - le contesto con desgana la castaña.

.:.

El moreno se moría de impaciencia, él tenía qeu escuchar la respuesta y lo haría ahora.

-Herms? - suavemente le agarro el rostro para obligarla a mirarlo y le dijera la verdad. -contesta -le exigio.

.:.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos sin decir nad, en su rostro solo podía ver miedo, acaso a él le aterraba que ella dijera algo.

.:.

-no te preocupes no le dire nada a tu noviecita.- le respondió de forma brusca, parandose de golpe de las piernas del ojiverde.

.:.

Ella lo había malinterpretado. A quien le importaba lo que su novia pensara de él en estos instantes?

.:.

-no es eso, mione -se trato de explicar rapidamente, moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa.

.:.

La chica había querido postergar esta charla para otro día, en derdad que sehabía sentido bien en los brazos de su amigo, pero ya que él proponía el tema; tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él

.:.

- no es que James Potter ?- le dijo la castaña

-Como me llamaste?!!!! - exclamó sorprendido dando un salto del sillón y parandose atrás de el. Por un momento había pensado que había visto a la mismísima Lily Evans resondrar a su padre.

.:.

-James Potter. A caso ese no es tu nombre? - le respondió con media sonrisa en su rostro. en verda que había sido gracioso ver a Harry saltar como un loco y observar como se sacabalos lentes para restregarse los ojos con las manos de forma un poco paranoica. - y bien que tienes para tu defensa?

.:.

**continuará**

* * *

*.*

bueno este fue el segundo cap de este fic. no es mucho, pero es que voy a escribir el cap de amor y mentiras.

espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
